


The Pit of Madness

by jenni4765



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni4765/pseuds/jenni4765
Summary: The action is set in Tol-in-Gaurhoth, with Finrod and Beren imprisoned by Sauron.  While Finrod tries to stay alive amid repeated attacks, Beren is determined to prevail.





	The Pit of Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



"The wolf howls. The ravens flee.  
...Thunder rumbles, the fires burn  
And Finrod fell before the throne."

 

At the edge of the pit, far up at its highest point, Finrod could see a malevolent unblinking gleam emanating from a pair of feral eyes. He had seen those eyes before...sulphur yellow, expelling a piercing light but devoid of any emotion except perhaps the lust for killing.

This was not the first time a wolf had come. Finrod could not remember how long ago it was when they had first started sniffing around the edge of the pit. His sense of time was lost. He had spent too long in the pit, and out of it, back and forth until his thoughts started wandering.

He reflected upon The Dark Lord in wolf form, evil at its worst. 

_His words to me, "So you are a great Noldo"..."You think you are a mighty Noldo but you are nothing"...hurting me with his terrible claws, teeth and tongue... hurting the parts of my body that he knew would suffer the most pain..."You are not as strong as you thought you were, Noldo"...words spat into my face as if they were bitter poison he wanted me to swallow._

_But little does he know what I think of myself...certainly not a 'great Noldo'. I am only a great disappointment to my people, to my friends as well as my enemies. From the Feanorians to the people of Nargothrond, to Barahir, his son and his men...I am but a failure."_

During periods of silence while Finrod and his companions tried to rest, Sauron's wolves, at their master's bidding, would come to take another one of the men. Occasionally a fire burning at the top of the pit illuminated the depths below enough that Finrod and his remaining men could see that another of their group had disappeared. When each man was taken it was always in silence and in the dark, usually when the rest of them were sleeping. That made it more frightening to those who were left, wondering who would be next. The horrific sounds of his men's bones crunching in the wolves' jaws and their screams still filled his ears as one by one they were devoured but he did not know if he had dreamed this or actually witnessed it. By the time all of them save Beren and himself had been devoured, Finrod was bereft of rational thoughts and ideas. He had had to accept the reality of their situation and he felt unprepared to deal with it.

Sometimes a wolf would appear above the pit, its jaws clamped around the remains of a dead man not much more than bones with bits of flesh attached. The wolf would drop the bones down the sides of the pit, the sad remains of another brave man who had followed Finrod into the hell of Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Then it would lift its leg upon the mess it had left.

Black as night, hot as fire, dank and reeking of excrement, dead flesh and other unfathomable horrors, Sauron's pit was the worst possible place in which to die, Finrod thought.

His companions had numbered twelve when they left Nargothrond. Finrod, along with Beren, had vowed to avenge Barahir's death. Ten of Finrod's men had accompanied them but now only the bones of these loyal supporters remained. Edrahil had been the last one to be taken - Edrahil who had been Finrod's most dear and loyal servant for almost his entire life. Finrod shed so many tears for Edrahil that he felt he could cry no more. Beren was his only remaining companion. Finrod squinted his eyes in order to see where Beren was in the pit, to make sure the wolf had not taken him also and that the sound of Beren's voice was not imaginary.

"Are you all right?" Beren must have sensed Finrod's emotions. His face was a grey shadow in the dark but his eyes shone with a strong light, an expression of concern which shifted quickly to anger. Finrod, his eyesight failing, could not make out his friend's expression very well. Beren's voice betrayed no note of fear, and Finrod wondered how he could not be feeling it. The Elf greatly despaired that his songs of power during his duel with Sauron had failed and that he had fallen unconscious at the dark lord's feet, leaving his men victims to the horrors within Sauron's lair. He felt guilt, remorse and sorrow, and felt he could not cope with these feelings.

"I would answer yes if I could," Finrod replied, his voice dry and rasping from lack of water. "But I fear our attempt at overcoming this most terrible servant of Morgoth has failed. I blame myself for the foolhardiness in choosing to come here."

"We are not dead yet." Beren's tone was grim but held a note of strength that impressed Finrod. He found it only slightly heartening. He realized that he had sunk into despair and depression but did not want to voice his concerns to Beren, although he knew the man could think for himself and must understand the terrible odds they faced against ever freeing themselves.

 _We cannot come back from this._ He remembered some of the atrocities he had suffered at the hands of Sauron during their time in the pit...which were countless days of torture, most of which he had mercifully forgotten. His body had been broken again and again by Sauron. Finrod could remember only fragments of what the evil Maia had done to him but the torment and pain stayed fresh in his mind.

Not only had Sauron's pet wolves decimated his company of loyal followers, but after each kill the wolves would mark the territory, pissing down the sides of the pit until the stench of urine on top of the blood and dead flesh was unbearable, sending Finrod into a swoon. Unconsciousness was welcome during these times.

Sauron himself would come, appearing above the pit in his terrible wolf form, each time taking Finrod out of the pit to torture him. The fair Elf could hear Beren's cries diminishing slowly as Sauron carried him away to a dungeon prepared especially for him. The first time he was taken there he saw it contained a beautiful bed positioned in the middle of the room, adorned with fresh white linens in a style favoured by Finrod's people. It was a startling contrast to the rest of the room of horrors, in which hung instruments of torture, a single chair chained to the floor, its seat covered in iron spikes, and blood spattered on the walls. The room was windowless and airless, and almost too hot to bear. Dim light flickered from a single torch on the wall.

The bed was such an unlikely thing to be found in such a dungeon that it frightened Finrod more than the sight of the devices of torture. _What is he going to do with me on that bed? _he could not help thinking in horror.__

__He soon found out._ _

__He and his men had been stripped naked when Sauron won the songs of power and seized control of he and his companions. Finrod thought it odd that the dark lord seemed obsessed with the fact he had determined Finrod was Noldorin, although he did not know exactly who he was. But he kept referring to Finrod as "oh mighty Noldo" and other epithets, and insulted him many times. His insults fell on Finrod's deaf ears because no insult could make Finrod think worse of himself than he did already._ _

__Sauron, in wolf form huge as a bear, laid Finrod gently on the bed. The initial gentleness was deceiving, for immediately he began to torture Finrod, first by raking his wolf's claws down the Elf's chest, carving long bloody lines into his flesh. Finrod could not help himself from screaming wildly, thrashing his limbs. Sauron stopped and tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts so that the Elf could not move about so freely. Using his tongue which was rough and abrasive, he licked the blood from the Finrod's torso, and licked furthur down to his genitalia, sucking his cock into the savage wolf's mouth, making him come erect, drinking his cum when Finrod orgasmed, then licking and sucking his genitalia until the flesh became raw and bled._ _

__The Wolf coninued his harsh caresses along Finrod's legs and feet before flipping him over onto his stomach. The pristine white bedcovers were now soaked in Finrod's blood and sweat. The wolf harshly prepared Finrod to be entered. It was fortunate that Finrod had fallen unconscious from the pain of the preparation and did not feel Sauron's cock enter him and fuck him mercilessly like an animal._ _

__Afterwards Sauron took Finrod back to the pit and threw him down into it, where his ravaged body lay limp at the very bottom._ _

__~~~_ _

__Beren crawled to his side amid the dirt and filth. "I am very concerned for you," he whispered, wrapping the Elf's limp body in his arms. "You are shivering yet this place is hot." He smoothed Finrod's hair with one hand. It was tangled and sticky with blood and sweat. "I don't know what he did to you but I am so glad to see you. I thought you would be killed like the others. You must try to regain your strength. You have been bleeding from wounds I cannot see and you are weak. I know they will return for one of us. Together we must fight them off. I need you to be strong." He spoke in short, choppy sentences, trying not to let the emotions he felt show in his voice._ _

__"Beren, my friend," Finrod replied, trying to muster strength and resolve from somewhere deep within himself. "I will not let them take either of us. But I must heal and to do that I must rest."_ _

__Beren let him sleep._ _

__~~~_ _

__The next time Sauron came Finrod wondered if this was the time when he and Beren would die. He had not fully healed and did not regain enough strength to withstand an attack that was meant to kill. But it wouldn't be this time. This time would be one more torture session and as long as he could withstand it, he would be thrown back into the pit again afterwards._ _

__With a savage thrust so sudden that Finrod couldn't prepare himself for it, Sauron raked his claws down Finrod's torso, as the sessions usually started. Finrod's eyes were closed but he could sense that his flesh had been ripped open and his blood was once more running down his body. Finrod realized that his old wounds were re-opening, wounds that had healed in the pit, and that he was being rent apart again._ _

__"Tell me who you really are! What do you want?" Sauron shrieked and howled in his menacing wolf form. Finrod could not, would not, utter a word._ _

___What good would it do to respond to him now? If this is the only way I can torture him a little, then so be it. I think my time has truly come and I will not survive this attack._ _ _

__Mercifully, Finrod fell into a swoon._ _

__Sauron kept torturing him with teeth and claws, ripping out little pieces of flesh before swallowing them. He turned Finrod's limp body over and with one huge paw rammed him against the bloody dungeon wall. With the other he stroked his massive, jutting wolf's cock, red and dripping as if with disease, and impaled Finrod upon it. Burning, searing pain shot through the Elf's body and his shrieks could be heard as far away as the pit where Beren crouched, shivering, covering his ears with his hands._ _

__When Sauron finished ravaging Finrod's body he barked at his pet wolves to come and clean the Elf. When he had laid Finrod upon the white bed he petted each of his smaller wolves and gave them some of their favourite rats' meat as a treat. Once they had devoured it and were no longer hungry, he commanded them to lick Finrod's wounds and then take his unconscious body back to the pit. With glee they obeyed, rolling the Elf's body down into the dark recesses for Beren to find._ _

__Sauron had evil plans for Finrod and did not want him to die yet._ _

__~~~_ _

__Beren held him, cradling the tortured Elf in his arms. His tears fell silently. He could not speak for he finally believed that this time Finrod was near death._ _

__A long time later Finrod opened his eyes and saw Beren's face in the dim firelight. "I am afraid my time has come," he whispered._ _

__"No." Beren found his voice and implored Finrod not to give up. "You can heal like you have every time before this."_ _

__"The constant torment is wearing me down," Finrod replied haltingly. "Each time he takes me I come back less than I was before. It is not only because he has been taking my flesh bit by bit and eating it. I am less within myself than I was before we came here on this foolhardy errand. When I think back to my time as ruler of Nargothrond I cannot believe anymore that I could do those duties or fulfill any promises to my people. Or to you, Beren."_ _

__Beren implored him to stay alive. "Your wounds can heal like they have every other time," he repeated. "Inside as well as outside. It is a quality of the Elves I have always admired and envied, since Men do not have it."_ _

__"There are wounds other than scrapes and cuts that go further inside and leave scars so deep they can never heal," Finrod murmured, stroking Beren's arm. "I am sure you have been told that we Elves have what is called a fea, a spirit that glows within us. Mine has all but burned out. I can feel it. But I promise that if the wolves do not come for us for awhile yet, I will do everything I can to save you. It is my fault that you are here and that we did not prevail on our quest. I have failed you but I vow I will not let you die. You must go on and you will, Beren."_ _

__Finrod reached out a feeble hand and touched Beren's arm. The man, his eyes brimming with tears, took it and held it to his lips._ _

__He folded his arms around Finrod, hugging him close. "I have never met anyone as courageous as you," he cried. "I understand why my father held you in such high regard. I will you to recover your strength and together we will get out of this place."_ _

__"It has come to the point where you have more strength than I do." Finrod smiled at him. "From the first time I met your people I knew that Men would eventually become the stronger race."_ _

__After more comforting words from Beren, Finrod lay down to rest, to try to heal once more. While he slept he dreamt of home in Valinor, of long peaceful days spent wandering in bliss with Amarie, the love of his life, and joyful times spent in the company of his beloved father and the rest of his family and friends. His friends were numerous, Turgon his most beloved of them, and he even dreamt of the sons of Feanor who in those days were his friends and frequent companions._ _

__And in another dream Mandos came to him. They talked long while walking in the gardens and woven pathways of his wife Vaire about what the future might hold for him once he left Middle-earth. Rather than finding it frightening as he used to so often fear the stories about the Lord of the Halls as a child, Finrod found the time spent with Mandos in his dream was comforting._ _

__He sighed happily while his dreams took him to this faraway place. To see him healing made Beren glad. He could sense that the Elf was gaining his strength._ _

__~~~_ _

__And so it was that Finrod and Beren were granted a few more days of peace before the wolf came for them._ _


End file.
